


Alone In the Dark

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), F/F, Lillith POV, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Following the defeat of the Broker, Lillith considers Vex'ahlia as she tries to get some sleep.
Relationships: Vex'ahlia/Lillith
Kudos: 17





	Alone In the Dark

It's late by the time Lillith makes her way to Grayskull Keep in tow with Vox Machina. She's twitchy following their battle with the Broker, but for the first time in much too long, she feels at ease. Safe, even. And these new allies, these capable warriors, they are most interesting. Percival, ruthless and clever enough to match wits with her. Grog, strong and sturdy and scary in a way she knows so little of. Scanlan, quick with a joke or a song or an ill-conceived compliment but not as sharp as he lets on. Keylet, possessed of more power than she gives herself credit for and steadfast in her beliefs. Vax'ildan, brooding and mysterious and so very reckless. And Vex'ahlia. Beautiful, fierce, relentless Vex'ahlia. Who nearly lost her brother and spat in his attackers' faces. Who kept an arrow trained on her throat until Lillith proved herself no threat. Who turned those sure skills on the Broker without hesitation.

Deep in the pit of her stomach, something warm swells, and Lillith stills mid-step, taken aback by the sensation. Curious. She has hardly had the freedom or the opportunity to indulge such feelings. Too many nights she's spent alone in the wild or huddled in some cheap inn or other, using every drop of her magic to avoid detection. She takes a deep breath, refamiliarizing herself with the slowly building arousal and does her best to sigh it away. Even in the relative safety of a private residence, it doesn't do to drop one's guard.

A gentle hand braces at the small of her back. Lillith snaps around to find Vex'ahlia standing behind her, eyes sharp and shrewd. "Everything alright, darling? You seem rather flushed."

"I am fine, thank you Vex'ahlia," she says, willing her words to come out steady. "I… I am relieved, I think. After running for so long, it feels like I finally have a chance to catch my breath." Perhaps that will explain away her frazzled state.

Vex'ahlia smiles, the shadows of her expression giving way to comfort and joy. "You'll be safe here."

"For the night," Lillith insists. "I will not prey on your hospitality more than that. The palace guards will be looking for me, and after tonight's scuffle, I would like to avoid such an interaction."

"Of course," Vex says, pressing a little more firmly to guide Lillith up to the keep's second floor. "Let me show you to the guest room."

It is a cozy room, a small fire burning in the hearth and a comfortable bed adorned with pillows and blankets and a neat little writing desk and chair. It is nicer than any place she's stayed in months, and tomorrow she will be loathe to leave it behind. As she removes her cloak and drapes it across the chair, Lillith says, "Thank you, this will do nicely." She fumbles briefly with her hands, uncertain of what to do after spending so long on her own. "I shall be out of your hair come morning."

For a split second, Lillith imagines Vex'ahlia stepping into the room and pushing the door closed behind her. She can just picture a knowing grin curling along Vex'ahlia's lips as she closes the distance between them and tips up Lillith's chin with a single teasing finger. "Well then, let's see what trouble we can get up to in the meantime."

As quickly as the vision comes to her, Lillith blinks to see Vex'ahlia depart, bidding over a quick goodnight and claiming she needs to check on her brother. The door clicks shut, leaving Lillith alone in the dark once more. She takes another long slow breath and shakes her head. Of course, Vex'ahlia would attend to her brother, her family, during this trying time. Of course, Lillith is still a stranger here, and Vex'ahlia has more important matters on her mind. Of course.

With a new sense of determination, Lillith strips from her clothes, quickly magics away the worst of the grime, and climbs into bed. It is late, and she has another long journey to begin tomorrow. She will need her rest. Exhaustion weighs heavily on her, but that slow flame in her belly will not be so easily snuffed. _Ridiculous_ , she scoffs, but Lillith knows herself well enough by now not to fight it. 

With a sigh, she closes her eyes and lets her mind wander. Lets her hands roam her body, pretending she's finding peace in someone else's touch, that the callouses on her hands are more concentrated at the fingertips, that the bed is warm from the company of another.

_Vex'ahlia takes her chin and pulls her into a passionate kiss, just the right amount of bite to keep Lillith engaged. Vex is not particularly strong, but neither is Lillith. She's happy to just feel._

_They fall into bed in a tangle of limbs and clothes, and Lillith runs her hands over every inch of Vex'ahlia's tawny skin. She traces her claws over every scar, and Vex kisses her freckles in turn. While Lillith sucks at Vex'ahlia's breasts, truly the most perfect pair she has ever beheld, Vex works a hand between them. Her fingers are sure as she finds Lillith's clit, as she teases at Lillith's slit and slips a finger inside. With a cry, Lillith clings to Vex'ahlia, panting into her cleavage._

_"Easy with the fangs, darling," Vex coos, dropping kisses along her hairline. "Just relax and let me in."_

_"Letting you in is not the problem," Lillith whimpers, grinding down into Vex's touch. "I am empty, Vex. I do not wish to feel empty a moment longer."_

_"Let me see what I can manage," Vex says as she kisses Lillith breathless. "My hands are only so large."_

_Vex hooks her finger, rubbing just right. Lillith gasps, her knees weak from the sensation. The pleasure. She wraps her legs more tightly around Vex's hips. "Your hands are perfect. Do not stop."_

_Long into the night, Vex'ahlia works her wider and wider, filling her up until Lillith forgets everything beyond the borders of the bedframe, beyond Vex's name. Lillith quiets her whines in Vex's skin and smothers herself in Vex's tits and lets this beautiful woman push her closer and closer to bliss. She thrashes against the bedsheets, and with a flick of her wrist, Vex'ahlia draws Lillith into her embrace and says, "Come for me, Lillith."_

Lillith shudders around her own fingers, her thumb gliding along her clit as she rides out the pleasure, her lip caught between her teeth to keep her silence. She keeps going until her limbs shake from the stimulation and promptly banishes the evidence of her release. 

In the morning, at first light, she will gather herself and make her way far far from Emon. She doesn't know where she will go, but she's always been clever. At least now she will have some pleasant dreams to keep her company along the journey.


End file.
